The Abarai's - News
by CanonBleachQueen
Summary: Rukia and Renji try to find a way to tell Byakuya about baby Ichika... It's painfully awkward for all of them. This account is dedicated to writing fics about the happenings after the manga & will focus mostly on Ichika & Kazui as they grow up, it'll flip to the Kurosaki household to the Abarai. Shout out to Bleach going canon so perfectly! - Any ideas, let me know! Enjoyyyy


_Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo_

Rukia and Renji were in a state of complete unease and worry. Never in their lives did they imagine they would be sat in front of Byakuya Kuchiki in this type of situation. Renji had always thought that he was just a stray dog pining after the pedigree, wanting something he could never have was the story of his life. But somehow the tides changed, and fates allowed him one thing he had always wanted.

As he sat beside his wife waiting for her to speak, for anyone to speak, he cast her a glance and felt her squeeze his hand under the table. To which he sighed and decided to surrender to his fate.

"S-so… Captain, thank you for agreeing to meet with us on such short notice. I'm also sorry that I have been away from work for a few days…" Renji started, guiltily looking down at his feet at his missed work days, as his Captain and brother-in-law's eyes burned holes through his tattooed head.

"With no explanation, might I add. Very unbecoming of a Captain of the Gotei 13 Renji, disappointing indeed. I assume you have an explanation for me now?" Byakuya's cold voice cut through the air like his bankai cut through his enemies on the battlefield, bloodied and stained with his disdain for his lazy Lieutenant. Renji cringed in shame, about to speak when his hot-pocket wife beat him to it.

"That was my fault, brother. I had a situation which required Renji's help" She began, matching her brothers gaze with her own.

"Rukia, you are now a Captain of the thirteenth division, surely whatever situations you may encounter which require help you can seek from your own subordinates" He replied, which Rukia combatted without missing a beat.

"I'm sorry brother, but I needed help from Renji as my husband, not as an officer of the Gotei 13" This caused something in Byakuya to shift, and concern became faintly apparent in his steel eyes.

"Is everything alright with your health?" He asked, his mind flashing to his deceased wife for a moment before returning to the matter at hand.

Rukia smiled gently, knowing that whenever she had a problem in her personal life, Byakuya's mind always assumes it is ill health, as a consequence of his past with her sister's own health.

"Yes, brother. I am fine health wise, however it is a matter concerning health… You see… I don't really know how to put this" Rukia's fair skin was creased as her brows furrowed in concern, not knowing exactly how to put it. Renji, sensing Rukia's distress decided it was high time he regain some of the responsibility in the conversation.

"Captain, Rukia and I are going to be parents" There. Outright said it, in true Renji style.

Rukia tensed a little, her grip on Renji's hand tightening as she braced herself for her brother's reaction. He wasn't exactly against the marriage when Renji had come to ask him permission to ask for Rukia's hand in marriage, but he wasn't forthcoming either. He was wary of allowing his dear little sister to marry his wild, stray lieutenant, but he could not doubt their relationship or their past, or the fact of Renji's loyalty to the things he cared about. He saw enough of that as his leading officer, say what you will about the brute, but Renji was extremely dedicated in his job. Therefore, as much as he tried to, he had no doubt that he had the same dedication to his little sister, and so couldn't come up with a valid reason why he should not give him his permission.

Byakuya tensed slightly also, his gaze, surprisingly, darting straight to Rukia, who was looking at her feet with tears in her eyes.

"Rukia" His cold, authoritative voice was all that was needed for the small raven-haired Captain's head to snap up to look into the eyes of the owner.

"Are you certain of this?" He asked, his voice still cold and sharp, demanding the answers he seeks. She nods slightly, the tears almost falling from her large violet orbs.

"Y-yes… I went to see Captain Kotetsu after a few months of constantly feeling sick… I didn't tell anyone because I thought I was just coming down with something and that it would go away… I wasn't even going to visit the fourth division until Kiyone noticed my state and insisted I go see her sister" Rukia said, shame filling her voice as she realized her brother was disappointed with her actions of not telling him the moment she became unwell, by the look on his face as she told him of the events.

"Was it that difficult for you to tell me such news?" Byakuya asked, his voice taking on a melancholier tone than usual, which caused Rukia's eyes to widen and worry to set in.

"N-no! Brother of course it wasn't, I just didn't want you to be…" Her outcry trailed to an end as she tried searching for the right words to console her brother.

"She didn't want to disappoint you, Captain" Renji said, his voice confident and strong as he looks his Captain dead in the eyes.

"Renji…" Rukia's soft voice calls, as she wipes the tears that escaped during her outburst.

"She didn't want you to be upset or angry at her in case it's something you didn't want. She still feels like you didn't want our marriage to happen, despite your blessings. Sometimes she can't help but feel as though she still has to prove her worth to you Captain, she was trying to spare your feelings. That is all" Renji said, coming to a bow in front of his Captain and stunned wife.

"I hope you give us your blessings with this news. We hope you want to be a part of the child's life, I am sure you would make a great Uncle, Captain Kuchiki" Renji said strongly, showing his respect to his brother-in-law, but above all to his admired Captain.

After a few seconds, Rukia followed suit with her bow, much to Renji's protest.

"Rukia! Don't push yourself, you might squish the baby if you bend that way!" He exclaimed, to which she popped a vein in her temple and slapped him upside the head to make him bow again with her.

"Shut up stupid! I'm not gonna squish the baby, the baby is tiny right now! You really think I would crush my child?!" She replied, looking over at her husband with an annoyed expression on her face.

The two began to bicker, suddenly forgetting their bows and the presence and reaction of their family member in the process, before they hear a chair make a small screeching sound and steps make their way around the large desk and make their way in front of the couple.

Immediately, the pair stood, backs straight and their hands by their sides awaiting for the verdict. Byakuya said nothing, but came to stand directly in front of the two. Rukia was about to say something, when something happened which shocked the both so much they almost forgot to breathe.

Byakuya positioned himself in a low, formal as ever, bow directed at the couple. Renji could have sworn he saw moisture in the Captain's eyes from behind his hair, however he would never actually say that out loud.

"You have done me the greatest honour, I thank the both of you for this gift. I will protect and love this child and help it grow alongside the Kuchiki and the Abarai name" He stated, his voice as stoic as always but both Renji and Rukia heard the emotion it concealed. They knew he was happier than he'd ever been, and they knew he would make the best uncle for their child or any other children they may have in the future.

"Thank you, brother" The two said in unison as they bowed respectively back to the Captain of the sixth division, happy with the way this whole thing turned out.

Little did they know; the news would be spread through the entire Soul Society before they could even exit the office. Should've checked for any eavesdropping Rangiku's in the area.


End file.
